Big Time Alabama
by LaterTatersBTR
Summary: When the boys go to Logan's aunts farm, what kind of hilarity insues? My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Four boys lounged lazily in their bright orange living room, watching MTV.

"They are currently Hollywood's HOTTEST couple." announced the host of whatever other stupid music show was on.

He was talking about Jett Stetson and Jo Taylor, who in reality, was Kendall's girlfriend.

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed, he was mad.

"I hate him SO much!" he said.

"Yeah, but you know it's not real." James said.

Kendall nodded in agreement.

"Are you REALLY sure?" Carlos said.

Logan then proceeded to punch him in the arm.

"OW!" he exclaimed.

Just then Logan's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he said answering his phone. "Oh, hey Mom!" he said.

Then he noticed that someone muted the TV and everyone was staring at him. He rolled his eyes and left the room.

"I wonder what that was about." James said.

"Maybe cause we were staring at him like he had three heads or something." Kendall said.

"No, I mean the phone call." James replied.

"Oh yeah" Kendall agreed.

They unmuted the volume and continued to watch TV.

A few minutes later Logan came back.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"Well as if it were your business, that was my mom, and…" He got cut off by Carlos.

"Well, aren't we a little moody?" Carlos said.

"… and." Logan continued.

"She said that since were not recording or touring that I should help my Aunt on her farm. Y'know cause she needs help with the animals and stuff."

"I always knew deep down you were a hick." James said with a chuckle.

Then Logan threw a pillow at him.

"Will you guys come with me?" Logan said.

"Yeah." Said Kendall.

"Just one other thing." said Logan.

"The farms in Alabama."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is pretty funny please tell me if you think so. P.S: No offence to people from New Jersey. (Confused? Then read it!) **

All four members of BTR were at the airport.

"I can't believe Gustavo for our airplane tickets." James said.

"Yeah, I wonder why he's being so nice." Kendall replied.

"I think he just wanted a break from all the craziness." Logan answered.

They all nodded in agreement. Just then the boys heard "Flight 327 to Alabama now boarding." They headed to the plane. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all got to sit together, while James had to sit in between an annoying, disgusting couple from New Jersey.

"Hey, did you get my cheese sticks?" asked the woman to her husband.

"No, and I didn't get your soda either!" replied the man.

They started arguing and got into a girly little slap-fight. James was more out of place then a priest in prison.

"Man, this is going to be a LOOONNGG flight!" he thought.  
>The other three guys just laughed. 8 hours later they were there. The four boys were walking thru the woods, when all of a sudden James tripped over something hard and pointy. It was a tree root, and then he landed in a huge blob of mud. There was a huge fit of giggles and one ticked-off look shared between the four friends.<p>

"Aww, Is someone a little grumpy?" asked Kendall mockingly.

"Yes." replied James "because." he continued. "I just fell in a pile of mud and realized that I forgot my hair product!" he yelled.

"Well, who do you have to impress, the cows?" Carlos joked.

James let out a low growl. They walked about 5 more miles, and then they saw it, a beautiful rustic farmhouse. It was charming and cute and blue. They all let out a sigh of relief as Logan said "We're here."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: M'kay so this is chapter 3 of my story and I'm going to dedicate it to my very first reviewer. So, BigTimeRush-BTR this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks so much for your reviews on this story, they made me smile. P.S to all you readers there's gonna be a start to some romance in this chapter. ;)**

The boys walked up a small dirt path and entered the large, beautiful house. A woman in a red, checkered dress came and gave a HUGE hug to Logan.

"This is my Aunt Louise." said Logan, still a bit embarrassed from the big hug. "And this is Kendall, James, and Carlos." he said gesturing to his friends.

"Nice to meet ya'll." she said in a thick, southern accent.

"Um, where are we sleeping?" James asked.

"Oh, right. Here I'll show you." she said.

All five of them walked into a small kitchen and down a hallway.

"Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Ya'll will sleep in these three rooms and, James you will be sleeping in this room." she said.

She opened the door to reveal a pink, girly room with a small bed.

"Um, this is a GIRLS room and I am clearly not a girl." he said.

"Well, I can SEE that, but this is the last room we had. Now, go take a shower, you smell like a pig. she said.

"Ok." he said, taking a quick pit-sniff.

He took a quick shower, then went to the dinner table. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Aunt Louise, and a girl with brown hair put in braids, and mud-stained overalls, were all sitting at he table.

"Whos…" James started.

"Oh, that's my cousin Josie." Logan said.

"Josie." The name repeated in his head.

"Uh, HELL-O! Earth to James." Carlos yelled.

"Aah!" James shouted.

He sat down at the table, then they said grace and ate dinner. After dinner everyone went to bed. Well, aside from James, who sat up in his tiny bed, thinking, unable to sleep because of the small sleeping space. The bed was so small, his feet stuck out.

"Josie." again the name repeated in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, so I haven't updated in like, forever but, here's chapter four! Yay! Also, thanks to my friend and first reviewer BigTimeRush-BTR. We've come a long way since this little story, haven't we? Lol Also, thank you very much to my friend, RushingRusher. She's my new reader! Lol Enjoy!**

The next morning, James' alarm clock went off.

"5:30 AM" It read.

James treaded out in fancy PJs to find everyone working.

"Get dressed and come work." said Aunt Louise.

"OK."

He got dressed and came outside.

He was dressed in a business suit and suede shoes.

"What are you wearing?" Logan asked.

"You said we were going to work so, I put on my business suit."

"Not that kind of work."

"Well, then what kind?"

"Just come on!" Josie exclaimed.

He was on his way to learn how to milk the cows when, he stepped in something. A cow patty. Disgusting.

"Uh, what did I just step in?" James asked.

"The cow's bathroom!" Kendall responded, stifling laughter.

"Logan, can I see you outside?" James asked, with teeth clinched.

"Uh, dude we're already out side."

"You know what I mean!" James responded, almost yelling.

"OK!"

Logan followed James out of the barn.

When they were both outside, James whispered:

"I want to GO home!"

"No way!"

"Please take me home now!"

"No!"

"Home!"

"No!"

"I Love Josie!"

"No! Wait, what?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"No, you said you love Josie!"

"Ok, I did."

"You're in love with my cousin?" Logan shouted so loud that, everyone in the barn heard.

"You better run!"

"Aah!"

Logan chased James.

No one had seen either of them run so fast.

Josie stood, laughing on the sidelines.

Everyone else just, stood there, amazed.

After a few hours, the boys got tired and came inside.

But, this wasn't over.

Oh no, this was far from over.

**A/N: So, what'cha think? Sucky? Please review! **


End file.
